Gharnef
Gharnef (ガーネフ, Garnef) is a dark mage from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and their remakes. Gharnef's Imhullu spell makes him invincible to attacks, however a magician using the spell Starlight (ironically created by his former master Gotoh) can kill him. Story He was once a star pupil of Gotoh, along with Miloah, but due to his lack of a caring heart, he was disqualified to become the inheritor of the Aura spell. Out of jealousy, Gharnef stole the Darksphere, which twisted his soul, and crafted from it the spell Imhullu. Sometime afterwords, he visited an orphanage ravaged by war and used the feelings of despair in Eremiya, the orphanage's bishop, to wipe her memories and bewitch her to put other orphans through brutal training to become assassins. Eventually, he put his plans into motion. He took over Khadein by killing Miloah, revived Medeus and his Doluna Empire, and manipulated Michalis into killing his father by spreading a rumor that King Osmond was planning to choose Minerva as his successor. He worked with Doluna and their allies to conquer the world, although he planned to eventually betray them in the end and crush Medeus with the Imhullu spell and the Falchion. He lead the attack on Altea (and may have been the one to kill Marth's father Cornelius) in order to gain the Falchion and kidnap Elice, so that he could gain use of the Aum Staff. However, Marth later defeated him and slew Medeus, but Gharnef survived by hiding his soul in the Darksphere. When he heard about Hardin's sorrow, Gharnef disguised himself as a merchant and offered him the Darksphere, which twisted his soul. By using Akaneia's army and Eremiya's assassins, he then gathered four noble sisters, Lena, Maria, Nyna and Elice, to be sacrificed for Medeus' revival. A member of Marth's army eventually killed him once again with the Starlight spell and thwarted his plan. Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Bishop |10 |34 |7 |5 |18 |0 |14 |12 |0 |6 |Magic Staff |Imhullu Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Bishop |10 |34 |10 |2 |6 |4 | - |10 |8 |6 |Magic Staff |Imhullu Falchion* *Dropped when defeated. Book 2 |Dark Mage |20 |34 |12 |1 |5 |4 | - |16 |10 |6 |Magic Staff |Imhullu Falchion* *Dropped when defeated. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Normal Mode |Sorcerer |15 |34 |2 |5 |5 |18 |0 |11 |10 |6 |Magic - A Staff - E |Imhullu Falchion* *Dropped when defeated. Hard 5 Mode |Sorcerer |15 |44 |2/13 |13 |13 |25 |0 |11 |10 |6 |Magic - A Staff - E |Imhullu Falchion* *Dropped when defeated. Gallery File:NESGharnef.png|Gharnef as he appeared in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:SnesGharnef.gif|Gharnef as he appeared in Monshō no Nazo File:GharnefSD.png|Gharnef as he appeared in Shadow Dragon File:GhostGharnef.png|Gharnef as he appeared in Shin Monshō no Nazo File:Garnef.gif|Gharnef as he appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|Gharnef brainwashing Tiki File:Gharnef casting a spell.png|Gharnef casting a spell File:FE12HardinGharnef.PNG|Gharnef poses as a merchant and offers Hardin the Darksphere Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters